The Kill Order, The Fever Code - The Maze Runner- Fanfiction
by MalorieGrace
Summary: You end up at WICKED from a disaster in your past. You build friendship with all of the other subjects. They are your family. But the Maze Trials will soon begin.
1. Chapter 1

Thomas woke up to hear a loud knock on his door, louder than usual. He hadn't seen what time is was yet, but he felt like it was too early for it to be time for him to get up already. Especially because he still felt so tired. Although he thought that it might just be the aftermath of his and Teresa's project they were working on late the night before. Once again there was a knock on his door. It grew even louder than the first time. Thomas slid up in his bed and tried to focus his eyesight and regain his sensibility, so he could get up. After stepping out of bed worried why there was someone at his room so early, yet more curious, he headed towards the door. Just before he had the chance to grab the handle to open it, it swung open. It startled Thomas and he jumped back, only to see Ramirez looking down at him.

The man seemed to have lost his patience. Yet he didn't look angry. Thomas was about to ask him what was going on when Ramirez interrupted his thoughts by saying "We need you to get dressed as quickly as possible. We have some rather exciting news we would like to share with you and Teresa. It came up quite quickly and sudden, but it is nothing to worry about."

Thomas was registering what the man said but it took him a second because of all the sudden commotion while he was still tired.

Thomas found himself yawning. "I will be back in five minutes to come get you. I expect you to be ready by then. I know it is early, and I apologize for that. But trust me it is worth it. You will eat breakfast after the discussion but the arrangements for that will be slightly different. Sound good?" Ramirez said sounding over excited.

" I guess." Thomas replied. That was all he could find the energy to say. Ramirez grabbed the handle of the door saying ''Alright then." As he quickly closed it and walked off.

Thomas was tempted to lie back down in his bed. Even if it were for just a few seconds. But he knew that it would just lead to him dozing off accidentally, and he did not want to hear from Ramirez after finding him lying in bed after coming back.

Thomas quickly got dressed and sat up on his bed waiting eagerly for Ramirez to come back. He was unsure of what the news might be. He thought it may be another feature to build in the Maze that him and Teresa would have to work on. Or maybe it would be a small breakthrough leading to less work. He liked the sound of that one more. He became more and more anxious the more he thought about it. He figured it must be very good though. He had never seen Ramirez so excited.

A couple minutes later he heard the door start to swing open as Ramirez knocked on it at the same time, as if he couldn't wait to open the door after he knocked."Time to go." He said quickly enough for Thomas to get the point to hurry.

As they walked through the hallway, they passed room 31K which was Teresa's room. He could hear talking coming from there. It was Chancellor Anderson. He seemed to be doing the same as Ramirez. He was getting Teresa to take her to this, some sort of conference. Or at least that is what Thomas thought it was.

When they got to the conference room, Thomas was suprised to see Aris and Rachel sitting at the far end of the table. He hadnt officially met those two yet, but he really wanted to. Even though him and Teresa had a bad first impression of Aris, he was still curious.

Ramirez led Thomas to the opposite end of where Aris and Rachel were, and they sat down. Thomas felt a chill go down his spine. Even though he knew the news wasnt bad, it was just the not knowing factor.

He hated waiting. It made him more and more anxious. He wasnt sure who else was coming, but there had to be more or else they would have started already. He found himself tapping his foot on the hard floor in anticipation. He had only been sitting there for no more then three minutes, yet it felt like forever. Especially with such a curious mind.

He looked over at Aris and Rachel. Aris looked almost too excited. Thomas had never seen him that way before. Rachel looked rather calm, and she seemed to always have a poker face. Thomas didnt like that, because it ment he wouldn't know what to expect from her.

 _Are you coming?_ Thomas said into Teresa's mind.

 _Sure am._ She replied rather quickly.

About two seconds later the door swung open. Chancellor Anderson didnt slow, but kept moving until qickly sitting beside Ramirez. Teresa walked in with an excited look on her face. She scurried over and sat right beside Thomas. They both knew that she was expected to sit beside Chancellor Anderson, but Teresa made up her mind. Anderson looked over at Teresa witwith a raised eyebrow. Making her give a humoured glare back. Anderson exchanged a look with the both of them just before rolling his eyes and sitting up straight in his chair again.

 _Any Idea of whats going on? Teresa_ said in his mind. He could sense a wide grin on her face.

 _No not really._

 _You dont seem to be very cheery. What, did you wake up on the wrong side of bed or something?_ Thomas sensed her smirk as she said it.

 _I guess I just dont know what to expect_. He said in her mind, followed by looking at her and shrugging.

Their conversation came to a stop when a door on the other side of the room opened.

It was Chancellor Paige. She had a big smile on her face. Thomas was happy to see her. He felt a sudden sence of calm come over him. Other than Teresa and his friends in Group A, Dr.Paige was someone he knew he could trust.

"Good morning, everyone." Chancellor Paige said as she stopped in the doorway. She had that calming tone in her voice that Thomas missed. When she was taking a step forward she had her arm stretched out behind her. It looked as if she was about to pull something in the room along with her.

Thomas became excited suddenly. They actually had something to show them. He was hoping it was something new. He was getting tired of always working with the same equipment, the same project, the same schedule, and it drove him crazy. He was ready for something new. He knew he shouldn't get his hopes up though, and he had learned that from the past nine or ten years he had been working at WICKED, but it was hard.

 _What do you think it is?_ Teresa asked Thomas in his head.

He didn't answer. He was too focused on all the possibilities that were rolling through his head.Chancellor Paige wasnt walking slowly but she didnt seem in a rush. As the rest of her arm behind her slowly revealed itself from through the door, Thomas was more sure she was pulling something behind her. Maybe a new machine on some sort of wheels, or maybe a display of a new design they were planning, that was on a wheely table, or something. He thoguht.

With her next step the room went silent. It was already silent before, but now Thomas could sense the tension. He now knew what it was. He knew what she was pulling behind her. It was holding her hand. It was a girl.


	2. Chapter 2

This chapter may feel like a different story from the chapter before.

But it does lead up to it eventually.*

You were left alone. Your parents, they left you. They thought you were dead. They were cranks. They got infected. There was nothing you could do.

Around three days before, you went to get some water by a stream. Unfortunately the aftermath of the sun flares caused you to pass out from heat stroke. You got up a couple hours later, only to find yourself forgetting how to get back to your camp. You were only five years old.

Somehow after two full days of crying and searching you wandered back to camp. You searched for your parents but they were gone. You felt hopeless and lonely. You never expected this to happen. Before you got lost, your parents had told you that they were going to escape to somewhere safe. Then they got hit by the darts. You came back to dead bodies and no life. You felt no need to stay there. It smelt horrible and the supplies were gone. You were sure you had to of been immune. Everyone died from your camp but you. Or at least that is what you thought.

Suddenly you were startled by the sound of voices breaking through the silence. You hid behind a small tent and peeked around the corner. You were scared of what you might see, but at the same time you were lonely and needed help. You were willing to do anything, just for some food or water.

When you looked around you could see that just behind a tent there were people. You moved closer, but you kept yourself hidden. It was your best friend. It was Deedee. You two were very close, and you were the same age. You thought she was gone or even dead. She must of been immune too. That was all you could think of.

She was talking to two teenagers. A boy and a girl. The boy was average height with nothing too noticable about him, and the girl was slightly shorter and had short blonde hair. They also had an older man there too, who looked very tough. He was standing beside another older woman. Deedee didn't look as much sacred as angry. You couldn't really make out what they were saying. Deedee was easier to hear though because she was almost yelling everything she said in anger. She didn't look like she was angry at them though. She just looked angry at the situation.

The teenage girl got down on one knee and was calmly taking to Deedee. You heard the girl say "I'm Trina. We aren't gonna hurt you." You could make out few other words like "we will help you" and "take her with us" but you couldn't put it all together.

Out of the blue Deedee yells saying "This is why! This is why they left me!" She was pointing to her arm and holding it out. Where she was pointing there was a wound. She must of been hit by a dart. It was confirmed. She must of been immune.

You got hit by another heat stroke. You tried to fight it but it was useless. It felt like your brain was trapped inside a burning skull. You fell right where you were and dozed off. You woke up only to find Deedee and the other four were gone. Your were so sad. Alone again. Only five years old.


	3. Chapter 3

You found a crashed berg a day later, after roaming around the burnt forest for any sign of life. After collecting all the food and water into one room of the berg you sat down. You were still weeping. You hadn't exactly stopped crying since you woke up from the heat stroke. Your eyes were sore and tired. You had a couple burns on your legs from the debris that was still scorching hot from the fire, that was hidden underneath the fallen branches. You were happy to sit down and rest, but your were definitely not happy.

You had laid down a few blankets on the floor, and you curled up in a ball, hoping to fall asleep. You closed your eyes, but you were terrified of what you might wake up to. Everything was silent, and that scared you, but you also knew that if you even heard the slightest of sound in that moment, it might scare you even more. You knew that no matter what you did, or what happened you would be terrified. You finally fell asleep after humming a song that you and your old best friend Deedee would sing. It made you feel safe for a slight moment, and you cherished that with all your heart.

When you woke up, you could hear a slight sound. It sounded like it was a few rooms away. It was a high pitched beeping noise. You were sure that it was not happening earlier. Your eyes were no longer sore. You had no idea how long you had slept or what time it was. The first time you searched the berg there was no light or electronic device that you could find working. After some searching, you found the source of the beeping noise. It was a small device on the ground with a little red flashing light that flickered in sync with the beeping.

When you picked it up it felt lighter than you expected. The device was rectangular and thick. It didnt have any obvious purpose. Beside the small light was a little circular button. Below the button the word **TRACK** was printed on it. You thought it might be a tracker for the berg. That sounded good to you, so you pressed it. You did so about every five minutes for the next three days. It was your only hope. Your supply of food was large but you knew you would eventually run out.

That night while sleeping you were woken by a loud whirring sound. You knew exactly what it was. You heard that exact sound the day that your camp was shot with the darts. It had to be a berg.

You quickly ran outside. You looked up to see a berg hovering above you. It was far up high and the hatch door on the bottom began to open. This berg didn't look like the other ones you saw that attacked. It looked more advanced, with six letters printed on the side. It was printed boldly. It said **W.I.C.K.E.D.**


	4. Chapter 4

You looked up at the berg. As the hatch opened, a thick and long rope slowly lowered itself down towards you. The only thing you could hear was the loud whirr from the berg. Nothing else.

You wouldn't let yourself think they were there to harm you. They must be rescuing me , you thought. Why would someone go through the effort to come here and not do anything about me, you thought, or more like hoped.

"Help! Help me!" you screamed, tears rolling down your cheeks. You knew they wouldent be able to hear you over the sound of the berg, whoever they were. You still hoped they would see your efforts to get their attention.

The rope grew closer to you and you took a step back. It came to a sudden stop and hung about five feet above your head. As you were about to approach it, a figure appeared in the opening of the hatch. It was a mans figure and he was dressed in some sort of all black uniform, with red stripes along the shoulders. He had a mask on, covering his entire face. You thought it must be to protect himself from the virus.

The man startled you by quickly sliding dow the length of the rope. He was in a harness that stopped him from moving any further once he got to the end. Then he waved up at the burg, signaling to bring him down lower. You heard muffles through his mask. You could tell he was screaming with all his power to signal at the berg.

You expected him to lower by the rope extending, but as if the berg couldn't get any louder it lowered down a few feet causing the man to get closer to you. The berg was so loud now, that you got a headache. You were in rough shape already, and you didn't need a headache just to make things worse.

You walked towards the man. He stretched out his arm reaching to you. You had to jump slightly to grab his hand, but the man was strong enough to pull you up to him. He put a strap over each of your shoulders and one around your abdomen. Then he cliped you to the cable. To hold you up so you weren't hanging, he had his arm under your knees and you were leaning up against his side.

As the rope brought you higher and higher, you felt a strong wind. The wind was not cooling at all, it was in fact extremely hot. You felt sick to your stomach and you closed your eyes, hoping it would all be over soon.

It didnt take long to reach the berg, but once you did you were relieved. You had no idea whatsoever of what was going to happen next. Once you got inside of the berg, and the hatch was closed, the sound was gone. As the man took off your harness and unclipped you, he was saying things like "You're going to be okay," and "Everything is alright," but the one that struck you the most was "You are very important, and we need you, just as much as you need us."


	5. Chapter 5

5 years later when you were ten years old, you were working with a woman. This woman helped you every day and was very nice. You now knew her longer than you had known your own mother. She was the closest thong to family that you had. Her name was Chancellor Paige. You called her Dr.Paige, because that is basically what she was. She worked for W.I.C.K.E.D. and now so did you.

You didnt know much about what that was, or what ot ment. However, you did know that you were working in a private department. You weren't part of the main project or purpose of W.I.C.K.E.D. and no one knew about you, except for the main board and committee.

You often asked Dr.Paige questions of why you were doing these things and why they were testing you. She usually replied with 'Well, you are going to help the world.' Your follow up question was always 'Why can't I meet anyone?' You wondered that alot, and you found yourself lonely alot.

The last friend you had your age, or even ever met, was Deedee. You wondered often what happened to her. Those people she was with could of helped her. You knew the condition of the outside world though. She was probably dead, or even worse, a Crank.

You were in your room. It was close to the main W.I.C.K.E.D. establishment but separate and hidden. It was a small building that none of the subjects knew about. You didnt even know what the subjects were. That's just what you heard Dr.Paige say.

Dr.Paige was in your room at the moment. She was sitting in a chair beside yours, and she was getting ready to take your tests. Her eyes always had a happy look in them. She was always very calm and sweet. For some reason today she had a large grin on her face, and it looked as if she couldn't contain it.

"What is it?" you asked her. "What do you mean?"she said, without any suprise that you asked. "You're overly happy. Not that there is anything wrong with that. Just wondering why." She stopped what she was doing and continued to answer you. "I have some good news for you. I was going to tell you later, but I guess there is no reason to wait, and I don't know how much longer I can wait. Do you want to know?" You looked at her with a strange face. "No, I'm good." you said as sarcastically as possible. She looked at you with her smile even wider and let out a laugh. "Nevermind. Stupid question. So, you will be able to meet some of the other subjects," You now sat taller in your seat. you wanted to jump for joy, but you had a monitor taking your blood pressure at the time. " Now, you shouldn't get too excited. It's gonna take some time for that to happen. Most of the subjects are around your age. You are the only one of the subjects who is working on a different project. This means that they would probably really like to meet you too. They dont know about this though, and they won't untill it happens."

For a second, you couldnt find any words, and that frustrated you alot. You had alot of questions and you knew most wouldn't be answered. It was almost time for Dr.Paige to leave, so you had think of the question that you wanted an answer for most.

"When? I want to know when." You said it in a way that showed how desperate you were, and you didnt even have to try. "Um. Well, it's gonna take a while for this to be planned. The other subjects brain patterns are being tracked too. This means that the other employees will have to prepare for such a drastic change of someone new. Especially for you." You could tell she was trying to avoid the question. This didn't make you feel any better. You were determined to get the answer out of her. You knew she would give in anyways. You raised your eyebrows and looked her in the eyes and said "So?" Dr.Paige sighed. "Five years." She said it as quickly as possible. It was hard for her to say. She didn't want to upset you.

You were excited but disappointed. You didnt give her a reaction, because you felt bad that she had to be the one to break the news. "At the most." she added. She stood up and packed up her supplies. "Anyways, I have to go. See you tomorrow, Squirt." She said it as cheerfully as she possibly could, and left.

Dr.Paige had other subjects that she worked with on a regular basis in the main establishment. She didn't have much time that she could spend with you, since she had an important and tight schedule over there.

You knew you had alot to think about that day. When you were in bed later that day, you couldn't sleep. Your mind wouldn't stop thinking. It was annoying, but you wanted to think. You thought about what the other subjects would be like, if they would like you, if they even wanted to meet you, or if it might even be for just a day or less, that you got to see them. You regretted not asking Dr.Paige what it was for, but you wouldn't of had the time anyways.

You planned out what you were going to ask her the next day. You knew that that wouldn't work though, because then when you spoke, you would start rambling and going off track.


	6. Chapter 6

Five years later, one morning, Dr.Paige knocked on your door. Nothing was off schedule, and it was just a normal day. You were ready to follow your normal routine of tests, and studying.

As soon as Dr.Paige opened the door she burst out in excitement saying " Good morning! The time has come. I think you know what I'm talking about."

It took you a couple of seconds to realize what she was saying. You raised one eyebrow and looked up at her. You started to open your muoth to question her, but then it clicked. You had forgotten all about it. You gave up on waiting before. You were going to meet the others. You quickly closed your mouth and ran up to Dr.Paige, stopping right in front of her. You looked up at her again and said " We better be on our way then."

All she did was smile. You could tell she was excited too. It wasnt only a change for you and the other subjects, but for her too. Everyone had been doing the same thing for ten years now.

She led you to the tunnel that connected to the main building. You were extremely nervous, and you didnt expect that. You knew it would be exciting when the day came, but not as nerve-racking as it was.

You followed closely to Dr.Paige. She began to explain to you what was going to happen as you walked. "We will start by talking to Chancellor Anderson and Ramirez. I know you have heard of them, but now you will meet them. They will talk to you a bit about what the other subjects are working on, and their goal. Four of the subjects, are kind of the main resource. They have the biggest responsibilities out of them all. Those are who you you will see today, and some members of the board will be there too.We will give you kids some time to talk and get to know eachother. How bout that, huh?" She looked over at you. "Sounds amazing." You made sure you sounded as excited as you felt inside. "Good. I'm gald."

You continued down many long hallways, and took many turns. Without Dr.Paige there you wouldn't of been able to find anything. She knew the whole place like the back of her hand. You hoped that one day, you would get the time to memorize the place too.

Dr.Paige came to a stop at a door. She placed her hand on the knob and looked at you before opening it. "You will eat your breakfast here. The others should arrive shortly." You just wanted her to hurry. You were filled with anticipation, and you felt like you could burst at any second.

As you entered the room, you could smell the amazing smell of your breakfast. It was set on the table that stretched all the way to the long length of the room. There was eight chairs on each side, and one on each end of it. Otherwise the room was very plain. You got more and more anxious as the time went on.

Dr.Paige directed you to sit on one of the long sides of the table at the far end, where your food was. She then left the room because she had to go work with the other subjects. She told you that she would be sure to get there before Anderson and Ramirez got there. You just had to sit tight until she got back.

You were happy for the time alone while you waited. You wanted to plan some things, like what to say. It would also take you some time to eat, because of all your nerves. Your stomach felt queasy but you didn't feel sick.

The food was the same as you always got. It wasn't bad, but you had it almost every day. You thought that the other subjects must eat the same as you. You felt bad whenever Dr.Paige would call the others subjects. It wasn't very respectful, or even reassuring. You tried your best to never call them subjects. You knew that you were a considered a subject but it didn't bother you that much. You knew that W.I.C.K.E.D. was helping you out at their best, and you didn't think they deserved to be corrected on what they called everyone. Especially after all they had done for you, and how busy they were.

The wait went by faster than you had expected. You thought you would be so eager to meet people, and for change, that the wait would have felt like forever. You had actually felt like you ran out of time to plan things, even though you didn't know what you were planning for.

"Ramirez is on his way and Chancellor Anderson will be here shortly after." Dr.Paige said after returning and grabbing the seat next to you. "Nice to see you too." you said just to see her reaction. She gave you a humoured glare. "Sorry. I guess I'm just a bit distracted from the excitement." she said with a sincere tone in her voice. "Ya think?" you came back with. Dr.Paige let out a laugh.

Two short minutes later, Ramirez came into the room. He sat down across the table from you and Dr.Paige. He didnt say anything but "Chancellor Anderson should be here soon. He was busy discussing things with Teresa, but that shouldn't take long." He must of been talking to Dr.Paige because the name 'Teresa' ment nothing to you. You wanted to feel like you were caught up with everything though, and like you were on the same page, so you decided to ask. "Teresa? Who is Teresa?" Ramirez looked over at you and gave you a short answer, but it was enough for you. " You will meet her later today. Teresa is about your age and she is one of our most important subjects."

Chancellor Anderson walked in five minutes later. He seemed slightly less strict than Ramirez. The conversation that proceeded started with Ramirez explaining some of what The others were working on, and why they kept us separated for so long. It became easy to understand the reasons behind everything the more they talked. Even though it was all quite complicated, it made perfect sence. It would take since time getting used to it.

You barely said one word the whole time. The only time you spoke was after thay asked you if you understood what they were saying, to make sure you we're on the same page.

After you sat in that room with them for two hours listening to them Dr.Paige took you to a different room, and Ramirez and Anderson went to go get two of the others. Her explanation was "When the other four kids get here, we want you to meet that all at the same time. They will be enterting the other room at different times, so you should go in last." "I'm nervous. I dont know what to expect. Are the kids at least nice? It might make me feel better." You felt embarrassed when you said it, but you needed to. "They are all a great bunch of teenagers. Dont forget that they are excited to meet you too. They are in the same sort of situation as you, so I'm sure you could even bond over that."

You heard the door opening in the room beside you where you were earlier. Then you could hear two chairs being dragged on the floor and being pushed back in. "That must be Aris and Rachel." Dr.Paige said. You expected to hear them talking in the other room but you heard nothing. You found that strange.

Five minutes later, you could hear the other door open again. This time you couldn't tell how many people had entered. "Just two more." Dr.Paige said. That ment that only two had just entered the room. Leaving four all together. Then the last time you heard the other door click, Dr.Paige stood up. You now got even more nervous. You didn't think that was possible. Dr.Paige nodded her head and pointed to the door, but you were to scared to stand.

She held out her arm and reached for you. You then stood up and grabbed her hand. She pulled you into the other room.


	7. Chapter 7

When you looked across the room you first saw on your right, a boy and a girl sitting next to each other. They both looked about your age. The girl had dark skin and a straight face. The boy was slim and looked very interested in the situation.

When you looked to the left side of the table you could see Anderson and Ramirez. Next to them, was another younger boy who looked like he couldnt sit still from excitement, and a girl beside him with black hair. The girl had a familiar face, but you couldn't of seen her before, you thought.

On the right side of the table there was a skinny looking boy, and he was beside a darker skinned girl. The girl looked very focused. She had a complete pokerface on, and showed no sign of emotion.

Dr.Paige directed you to the opposite end of the table from everyone else. Once you sat down you released your grip from her hand, only realizing then how tight it was.

Dr.Paige started the conversation. " Everyone, this is Mallory. She has been working in a seperate complex and has been here as long as you. We have decided to let you start working together. We think it should help all of your progress tremendously." "How come we havent seen her before? How come we dont know about this other complex?" The skinny boy yelled, and startled you. Ramirez spoke up. " Look, Aris. The complex is one single room, and that is where she stays. It is very hidden." You now knew the one boys name. Aris rolled his eyes. You thought it must be in disgust of not being told beforehand.

You felt like you werent really part of the discussion. Everyone was talking about you, but you hadn't even said a word. You noticed the girl on your left who looked familiar staring at you. It wasn't creepy but she looked confused as if she was trying to figure you out.

The room burst out with bickering and back and forth disagreement between the four teens and three employees. The teens never had anything against you and they were defending you but they were very agry with W.I.C.K.E.D's system. The adults weren't angry at anyone but the four other subjects who were dissatisfied with them. The boy beside the girl staring at you didn't do anything but ask questions; he me seemed very curious.

The noise from all the shouting started to drive you insane. It got to the point where you couldn't understand what they were saying. Once in a while you could hear them shouting you name "Mallory shouldn't have to-" and "Malorie and the reat of us aren't-". You decided to put an end to it all. "Hello! I believe I'm a big part of this, and you haven't even heard me speak yet." You heard Ramirez say something under his breath, but you didn't know what.

The room bacame silent and everyone was waiting for you to speak. "Okay. Now, shouldn't this be exciting. Even though they kept all this a secret up until now, at least it's not like that anymore." You paused waiting for someone to say something. "You had alot to say before. Did the urge to speak just suddenly disappear?" The curious boy spoke up. "Mallory is right. Come on guys," The boy looked at you. "My name is Thomas." he said with a caring tone. You smiled back. Suddenly the familiar girl with black hair said " You know what? I think the adults should leave us be for a bit." she flashed a wide grin at the two beside her.

Dr.Paige looked as if she found the situation hilarious, but you were glad to see she wasnt upset. She stood up with a smile and looked to Anderson and Ramirez. "Well?" she motioned them to the door. The three of them left after a couple of eye rolls from Ramirez first.

"My name is Teresa, and this is Thomas," the black haired girl immediately said. " Over there is Aris, and Rachel." You took a breath. "Nice to finally meet others." you said, feeling like you could finally relax.

"I was told a bit about what you guys were doing but not much. I heard about this maze thing, but I don't understand much about what it's for." You said looking for an answer. " W.I.C.K.E.D. is using munies, like us, and testing them in different situations to track or brain patterns. They are doing this to find a cure. They think the maze we are building will help them with that." Thomas explained. The whole idea was fascinating to you. You were excited to learn more.

"So, are we going to be put in the maze, or is it just the other subjects, and you guys just help?"you asked. Rachel answered. This was the first time you had heard her speak. "Good question, Mallory. Good question."


	8. Chapter 8

The more you got to know the others the more you liked them. You found out you were very similar to Tersa and you got along well. Thomas was good to be around because he always had good ideas, and he was very understanding to everyone's situation, all except W.I.C.K.E.D's at times. Aris always seemed very concentrated, and he was very nice to you. Rachel wasn't as talkative as the others, but when she spoke she had a strong opinion.

"I really hope we get to see eachother often." Thomas said to the group. "Yeah. You know this is actually the frist time that Rachel and I met Thomas and Teresa." Aris said with a slight excitement. Teresa spoke up. "Its true. We always heard about them and had seen them on the other side of the table at a few meetings, but never actually spoke face to face like this." You never would of thought that they hadn't met yet. It felt like they had been friends for forever.

"How did you guys end up here? I mean, I know why, but whats your story?" you asked, very curious to learn. Thomas started. "My dad got sick. I was with my mom when I was around 5, and W.I.C.K.E.D. was doing their search in our neighborhood and my mom thought it was best for me to go with them, no matter how hard it was on her, or even me."

You realized that none of their stories would be happier or better in any way than yours. You were sure that these were the right people to spend time with and trust, because you're all in the same situation. You felt bad for Thomas already.

You thought they must of gone through the same process. They probably were forced to change their name just like you. You remembered them forcing your new name on you just repeating 'Mallory, Mallory, Mallory' over and over. You hated it but you had no other option but to make it your normal.

You looked around the room and smiled because you finally felt like you were a part of something. You always knew you were a part of something but you never felt it like you did now. You felt like part of a family.

Your thoughts were interrupted by Thomas. "I can't wait to introduce you to our other friends. They are the best. If you come back tomorrow we can do that. Even if they don't let us, we can sneak around." You grinned. "That sounds amazing." you said as you let out a breath.

The more you all talked, the closer and closer all your chairs seemed to scooch together. You never noticed it until after a sarcastic joke that Teresa made, and you high fived her, realizing that you couldn't of done that before.

You felt like you got along better with Thomas and Teresa. Not that your didn't like Aris and Rachel, but it just happened. You tried to figure out why, but you couldn't put your finger on a reason. It was okay though; you didn't have a problem with it. It just felt right. Rachel didn't seem too interested in all the change that was happening. Aris just didn't feel the need to reach out.

After about an hour and a half of making plans, laughing, getting excited, and you feeling real joy for the first time in a while, the door opened.

In walked a depressing, grey haired, and strict looking man. No one seemed too happy to see him. Although you thought that anyone interrupting everyone's good time might not get a good reaction.

Thomas was the first to speak to the man. "Randall? Why are you-"

The man who you now knew as Randall interrupted him. "I know, I know. I'm usually the bearer of bad news, but I need all five of you to listen to me." You suddenly felt more involved.

"Dr.Leavitt will be here soon. He is going to explain more, but something has just come up. It's not an emergency, but it is serious. Aris and Rachel, you can do your part tomorrow, and the other three of you are needed now. Mallory you are staying in the room 32K tonight after everything is settled. Now, just sit tight and wait for Dr.Leavitt." He sounded very angry, but he looked like that kind of person. He immediately left the room.

Teresa turned to you and quietly said "Don't let him scare you. I'm in room 31K which means your beside me. I'm sure it will all be good." You could tell she sensed you were anxious. You all continued to do as Randall said and just wait.


	9. Chapter 9

Dr.Leavitt opened the door. He walked in and said "I'm guessing Randall informed you that I was coming. Rachel and Aris, you two can go back to your rooms now. Chancellor Anderson will be there waiting for you to take a couple more tests, and you can eat your dinner."

Aris and Rachel both stood up and did as they were told without hesitation. The other three of you watched as they left and then turned your heads back to Dr.Leavitt. You were excited to hear what he had to say. You looked over and saw that Thomas and Teresa had their eyebrows raised. You assumed they were as excited as you.

You thought it was strange that so much had happened, and it all decided to happen in one day. You knew that you were going to meet other subjects and find out what they were working on, but you never thought anything of it, other than what it was. You wondered if you were the cause or the reason something was about to happen.

You directed your concentration back to Dr.Leavitt. He held his hands infront of himself and paced back and forth as he gave you your instruction. "All of groups A and B is in need of Killzone activity," You had heard from Dr.Paige while she was explaining what W.I.C.K.E.D. was that killzone ment the brain. Dr.Leavitt continued. "W.I.C.K.E.D.'s tests and procedures are becoming so familiar to the subjects that some of the experiments aren't getting as strong of a reaction as needed. This means that we need a change, or a surprise, or some sort of excitement to be tracked. Fortunately, we have the perfect opportunity for that to happen, now that Mallory is here." He said the last sentence while pointing at you.

You saw Thomas sit back in his chair, as before he was sitting on the edge of it. He looked to Dr.Leavitt. "And how is it fortunate that Mallory is here for that? How is she supposed to help with it?" He asked with a lot of curiosity in his voice. You were glad he asked, because you were wondering the exact same.

You saw that Dr.Leavitt looked as if he had expected Thomas to ask that. He didnt hesitate to answer. "We are going to introduce her to all of group A, of course you will go with her. This will definitely get their killzone patterns going. We will do this tonight. Aris and Rachel are going to create or come up with a test, a project, or some sort of activity for Group B tomorrow, but we dont have all the details worked out yet."

You didn't really want to meet so many people at once, but at the same time you felt like you couldn't wait otherwise, so you wanted to meet so many people at once.

You looked at Dr.Leavitt with a confused face, even though you weren't really confused, you felt it was fitting. He looked back at you and understood the message you were trying to convey. "All the subjects of Gruop A will be in their cafeteria this evening for dinner. It will be in approximately half an hour. I thought the three of you might like it if you started off just talking with the ones closest to you." He pointed to Thomas and Teresa.

Teresa spoke up. She looked as if she had been waiting to speak for forever. "Can we do that separately? I mean, it would probably be best for our friends if everyone else is not around. Even if it's before dinner, but none of you adults. That way after we talk to our group of friends, we can sit with them at dinner, and the subjects can be suspicious and see how they react if a new girl just comes in and sits as if she'd been there all along."

You liked the idea. Thomas looked as if Teresa had taken the words right out of his mouth. Dr.Leavitt nodded as she had spoken. He replied with an understanding tone and answer. "That is what we had been thinking, Teresa. I'm glad you all agree. I think this should work perfectly." I'm guessing by your group of friends you mean Minho, Alby, Newt, and Charles."

You saw Thomas with a wide exaggerated grin on his face. He was on the edge of his seat again. "You bet! Except it's Chuck not Charles."

Dr.Leavitt rolled his eyes. "Okay, so this means that if you go to see them first, we have to go now instead."

Thomas got got very excited, which made you feel better. You trusted him and Teresa, so if they thought it was okay then you knew you would be fine. Thomas jumped right up out of his seat. He then took a few steps, and rubbed his hands together. "Okay, lets go." Thomas said very quickly.

You didnt feel anxious anymore. You were just so excited. You looked to Teresa and she nodded her head. You stood up and Teresa followed. You stood beside Thomas as Dr.Leavitt oponed the door and led you to the hallway. Thomas patted you on the shoulder and walked behind Dr.Leavitt out the door.

Teresa grabbed your arm before you had the chance to take a step forward. "Don't worry. Our friends are totally understanding. You can trust them."


	10. Chapter 10

You felt a little too unconfident. You were very excited, but you knew how much you cared for Teresa and Thomas already, and you didnt want to ruin it at any chance. You wanted to meet their friends, but you didnt want them to not like you. You felt stupid for being scared if the other teens liked you or not, but you knew there was alot on the line.

Thomas and Teresa stepped out into the hall. You were about to follow, however, you froze in the door frame and took a deep breath. Teresa had noticed you stopped so she gave Thomas a nudge on his arm with her elbow, to get him to do something.

Thomas looked back and smiled. He took a few steps towards you, grabbed your arm, and pulled you towards him and Teresa. "It's okay. I understand why your anxious, if you trust us, and we trust them, then you can trust them too." he said with a caring tone.

You knew he was right. You walked up beside Teresa, and Thomas walked on the other side of you. You followed Dr.Leavitt through the hallways. You never stopped taking deep breaths.

Suddenly, there was a muffled voice coming through the intercom speakers. It was a male voice. "Number 47 transmitter malfunction." You watched as Dr.Leavitt turned to Thomas and said "I better go. You go to the Group A room where your friends are. Either Dr.Paige or I will come and get you before dinner." As soon as he was done speaking he turned down the hallway and walked away quickly, without leaving time for Thomas to reply. You felt he spoke rather calmly and orderly as if what what happening happened alot, so you didnt let anything bad come to your mind.

Thomas didnt hesitate and neither did Teresa. The closer and closer you got to getting there, the more and more your stomache felt uneasy.

You hadnt even realized how silet the three of you were until Teresa spoke. "How about, Thomas, you go in first and talk to the boys and we will wait in the hall for you to bring us in. Just because you know how suspicious and defensive Minho can be. Even thought I'm sure he will be fine. Just dont make it seem like something is wrong." You felt the pace of your walking slow down, as did the others. Thomas looked to you and Teresa and nodded. "Sound good, Mallory?" You just smiled back, expecting that to be enough of an answer.

After some more turning down long hallways, Teresa put her hand on your shoulder to stop you just after she stopped. Thomas kept walking a few feet up from you to a door on the left. He opened the door without waiting. When you watched him step in you could hear a few voices. "Thomas? What are you doing here so early?" and "Thomas!". He quickly closed the door behind him.

You wondered what he would be saying. You then thought about the other boys. Earlier that day you thought about what they would be like, but now you thought about their story. You had heard Anderson talk about how all of their parents had caught the Flare or knew they were going to and volunteered their kids. Maybe some even had siblings they had to leave behind, or they were also at W.I.C.K.E.D. You thought they might not even be able to see some of their sibilings, since you were also told that Group A and B dont see each other. You knew they must of had their names changed too. You couldn't wait to learn more answers, and more about the others.

"Do any of them have siblings?" you asked Teresa quietly as you stood side by side in the hallway. "Well, I dont think W.I.C.K.E.D. would need to take siblings of the ones they want, they tried to take the best of the best munies. I know that one of our friends has a sister in Group B, but I also know that he isn't immune. So I dont think they had the intentions to take him.". It made you sad to think about it. You hadn't even met him or even seen him, but you felt horrible for him. You never had any siblings, you always wanted one, but now you were glad you didnt have one.

After what felt like one minute later, Thomas opened the door. He waved you over. You walked in behind Teresa. Before they saw you, you heard them greet Teresa.

You stepped in the room. To the right of you was Thomas, and Teresa sat on one of the bunks. Right away, a tall dark skinned boy walked up to you. He shook your hand. "Hi, my name's Alby. Nice to meet you, Mallory." Just before you could say anything, a shorter and younger looking boy pushed Alby aside and stepped in front of him. He looked very sweet, and he had a wide grin on his face. "I'm Chuck! I'm so happy we have someone new! Or at least new to us."

You looked straight at him with a warming smile. You thought your day had already been made, but you were wrong, that family like, loving, happy greeting you got from Chuck made your day. You knew it was crazy to think it already, but you hoped that you would grow to view Chuck like a little brother. You finally felt like you had a group you fit into.


	11. Chapter 11

"Hi, Chuck. Aren't you cute!" You said looking down at his chubby cheeked face.

He raised his eyebrows, turned, and nudged Alby with his elbow. He let out a laugh and Alby just rolled his eyes. They actually had personalities. They were just normal teens with great senses of humor, yet at the same time they were far from normal teens.

Alby stepped towards you again. "Thomas already explained everything. Now we can all just talk normally instead of wasting time saying things we already know."

You walked over and sat down beside Teresa. A boy sitting in a chair on the other side of the room spoke up with a sarcastic voice. "Yeah, great! Now, with all the problems we already have, we can just add all of Mallory's on top to make things worse!" Alby looked at the boy with a glare and spoke to him as if he was his father. "Minho." The boy looked around the room with a straight face and then back at Alby with a wide grin. "I'm kidding, I'm kidding. Everyone knew I was joking, Alby." You got very excited. You liked all of them. "Wow. I'm so glad your not just a bunch of nerds." You said with all truths.

You looked around the room. To your right Teresa was sitting on the bunk with you, then to her right beside the bunk Minho was sitting on a chair. The table that the chair belonged to, a boy who hadn't said anything yet was leaning up against it. The boy didn't have much of a smile. Although, he was the type who smiled with his eyes, so he didn't look unhappy. Then on the wall in front of you, where the door was, Thomas leaned up against the door frame. To the right of Thomas was chuck, then Alby.

You had a lot of things you wanted to ask, but you decided to stay quiet. You knew the others must have alot to say, and that if you just let them speak they wpuld most likely answer your questions without you having to ask them.

Chuck giggled to himself quietly and spoke up in a kidding tone. " So, maybe this means something... like if maybe... you know... maybe, Teresa is for Thomas, and we just got a new girl, maybe this means each of us is getting someone. Maybe, the are gonna keep getting us more new girls. I wonder who Mallory is for." He laughed at his own words with no shame. Minho looked amused by Chuck. "You never know." Minho said while giving Chuck a smirk. They one boy who hadn't said anything yet looked over to you as if he felt bad that the others were joking around like that about you. The boy looked to Minho and said "Come on, guys. Do you really have to joke around like that about poor Mallory, when you've barely met her." You smiled.

You felt as if the new group that you had no choice but to fit into would be protective of you and you would do the same. You liked them all. You liked how Chuck would joke around and how that boy was defending you even though what Chuck said didn't bother you.

Alby looked at the Minho and stated his opinion. "Newt's right, guys."

You now knew the boy's name. It was Newt. You had now completed what you felt was the first step to getting to know someone with all of them.

Teresa rolled her eyes, and looked to Chuck with an exaggerated smirk. "What do you mean 'Teresa is for Thomas'?" All Chuck did was giggle in reply. Teresa raised her eyebrows and looked to Thomas who had his head down in embarrassment.

As the conversation went on, you didn't have to think as much before you said things. It just flowed out of you naturally, as if you were talking to someone you'd lnown your whole life. "I'm not gonna be able to sleep for the next three days, because I will be up thinking about everything that's happening.". "I agree, Mallory. It will probably happen to most of us, but we will get used to it." Alby said back to you.

You didn't know what to expect from W.I.C.K.E.D. next, as to what you would have to do in the future, but you were sure that it would involve alot of thinking. You liked to think and be alone with your thoughts. even though it can be dangerous sometimes. It was something you were good at. You hoped that alot of your thinking would include your friends, since most of the time your thinking had to do with what you were doing earlier on in the day.


End file.
